Something Worth Fighting For
by Black Demon567
Summary: Isaac meets two new friends, though one he may have trouble understanding. Pursued by the enemy, can he escape Death's reach or is he just another pawn left to be tortured until death...?
1. Prologue

**Something Worth Fighting For  
_Chapter One: Prologue  
_**_By: Black Demon567_

'_In war the is no one that is right,  
__There is only those who are left.'_

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Oh sweet Jeebus, I'm doing a war fic... a WAR fic... 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Golden Sun or Camelot.

* * *

An old man stood outside stood watching two children run towards him with bright smiles on their faces. 

"Grandpa!" A little girl cried out. She was running quickly to greet her grandfather with a toothy smile to show her young age.

"Grandfather!" A boy whom was older then the little girl, yelled to the old man.

"Children! What a pleasant surprise! Where are your father and mother?" The grandfather gave a hug to each of his grandchildren. Before the children could answer another voice cut in...

"Right here. How are you, dad?"

"I'm fine son, thank you," the old man replied with a smile, his wrinkles creasing the sides of his mouth.

"Dad, do you think you could watch the kids? The wife and I have a bit of traveling to do."

"Ah, to where?"

"Imil." The son replied casually.

"I see." The grandfather replied, with a small smile. "Very well... I shall take good care of these youngsters here!"

"Thanks dad, you're one in a million." And with that the son left.

'_One in a million...'_ The old man thought to himself.

* * *

"So, children... what would you like us to do?" 

"Story!" The little girl smiled happily at her grandfather, "Pwease?"

"Yeah!" The older boy nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm not sure if I know a story that you little ones would enjoy," he told them, placing his glasses at the tip of his nose.

"Tell us a story about love!"

"No, love is icky..." her brother said, placing his tongue out and wincing his eyes to show disgust. "How about violence?"

"No! Mommy says violence is bad!"

"Now, calm down you two." The grandfather placed himself in his comfortable seat in the living room. "How about both?"

"Both?" The younger girl asked.

"Yes, Rebecca. I know of a story that has both romance and violence." He smiled. "How is that?"

"Well, if it has violence then... okay!" The brother said happily.

"Alright then James. Now, Rebecca what do you say?"

"If... if you don't say too much about the violence." She then nodded and the grandfather placed his hands on his lap and began to think.

"Very well children," the grandfather stated. " I'll start this story off... a long time ago there lived a boy named Isaac."

"Isaac?"

"Yes, Isaac was only fifteen years old and one night changed the rest of his life..."

"How?"

"Well..."

* * *

A loud rambling came at the child's door waking him from his sleep, "Isaac!" 

Someone's voice...

"Mom?" Isaac asked, but instead of an answer his mother, Dora, barged into the room.

"Hurry Isaac, get out of bed and get your clothes on." Quickly she searched through his drawers to find his tunic, his pants, and his yellow scarf, which had been given to him by his father. Dora threw his clothes to him, which he caught.

"Why?" He asked, taking off his pajamas and slipping on his tunic, then his pants, "What's wrong mom?"

"Isaac, please just hurry."

Placing his boots on, then wrapping his scarf his mother rushed him down the stairs to where his father stood. Isaac watched as every few seconds he would peer out the window with his sword held tightly in his hands. Isaac's eyes grew wide as he looked upon his father's grip on the metallic weapon.

"Dad...?"

"Sssh Isaac, they're here."

"Who is?" His father was about to speak when the door broke down and a few soldiers entered in followed by a cloaked man.

"Dora! Get Isaac out of here!" Kyle yelled, looking frantically at the cloaked figure and soldiers, and gripping his sword tightly, he lunged at one of the soldiers effectively deflecting his weapon and slicing the soldier's arm. "Go now!"

Dora quickly ran towards Isaac, grabbing his arm and almost dragging him out of the house through the back door as the child tried to hold back tears.

"Father!" His will and conscience were telling him to run back to his father and help him. He knew he would only get in the way, but he didn't care. Isaac wanted his father.

"No Isaac, don't worry!" Dora told him, still running, "Your father can hold his own!" Looking back, a golden light burned brightly through the house and it seemed as if the sun had appeared within its walls. "Kyle..."

"Mom!" Isaac cried, tears welling his eyes, "Please?" Looking back with blurred vision he saw his house explode, and let go of his mother's hand. The debris and smoke soon cleared with the wind passing through to reveal and Kyle and the cloaked figure with locked swords. "Dad!"

"Isaac?" Kyle turned to see his son running towards him, but then felt a sharp jab and looked down to see the cloaked man's sword thrust inside him. Kyle's eyes as well as Isaac's grew large as his father fell to the ground, his sword landing at his side. A golden light flew off into the trees.

"You should not have resisted," The cloaked man muttered, pulling his sword up to finish Kyle.

"NO!" Isaac screamed, crying with tears. His body turned to yellow light just like the ball of golden light that flew to the forest.

Dora looked at her son with fear as tears filled her eyes at the sight of her husband, and as she watched her son she noticed her body was paralyzed and she couldn't move towards him. Not only that but a powerful energy flew from him towards the cloaked man through the ground, exploding under him and hurling the man far away.

"Isaac!" Dora called out to her son, who had fallen to his knees. "Isaac!" Running towards him, she knelt down and hugged him tightly, crying with him. "Isaac, listen to me!"

"Dad..." Isaac cried out, his voice echoing over the sound of the clanging of weapons and fire raging from the town plaza.

"Isaac, listen to me!"

"...daddy..."

"Isaac, listen..." His mother trailed off, "I want you to go into the woods and hide. Take this with you." Once more like Isaac's glow, a light shone brightly on Dora's shoulder to reveal a small animal with big blue eyes, brown fur on the outside except for his stomach, which was tan. "His name is Ground. He is a dijjin and he will protect you whenever you call upon him. Ground?"

The small dijjin nodded in response.

"Take good care of my son." The dijjin nodded once more and hopped onto Isaac's shoulder and disappeared in a flash of bright light. "Isaac?"

"Mom?" Isaac asked looking up. His eyes were red from crying and his throat felt sore from screaming.

"Take care of yourself; I will stay with your father until the end." Dora told him.

Isaac could feel tears well up in his eyes once more, "No!"

"I'm sorry my son... but I have to," Dora began to cry also and hugged her son tightly, "Goodbye, I will see you soon. Now go."

"Yes, mom."

The young boy stood up and wiped away the tears from his eyes. Watching his mother and ran off into the woods.

"Good bye Isaac, I doubt I actually will see you in a short time, but I will sometime." Standing, Dora ran over to her husband, who held onto to his wound tightly, blood was splattered everywhere. She knelt by him and he opened his eyes and managed to crack a small smile.

"Dora?"

"Yes, hold on Kyle. I'm going to try to heal you..." Dora then concentrated her powers to her hands and pressed it upon Kyle's wound but it wouldn't disappear, "No..."

"It's alright Dora... no matter what you do, I will die."

There was a sound of armor and swords moving towards them but they couldn't hear it...

"No, don't say that!"

"Dora, I love you so much..."

"Kyle..." Dora whispered out as she watched her beloved husband's energy give out and his eyes close, "...I love you."

"How touching..." A voice said, "I think I might cry."

Dora, turned around and glared to see the cloaked man who had killed her husband, "You bastard."

The cloaked man grinned cruelly, making Dora's spine shiver.

"Ah, temper temper my dear. Now come over here without resistance and we _might_ keep you alive." Dora's glare turned even colder and the man's grin grew smaller. Light flew from Dora's body and encased her in it, her hair flying out of its bun and her innocent face now wretched with anger.

"Over my dead body!" She roared. Her hands glowed with the same energy as she held them up and let go a fury of attacks.

"Kill her." The cloaked man said to his soldiers and then turned to walk into the forest.

* * *

Isaac looked back while he was running to see a golden light, similar to the one that destroyed his house enclose over where his house once stood, "Mom!" 

He was about to turn back when he looked forward and banged right into another person who fell back. Rubbing his head, he grumbled and then stood up.

"Watch where you're going, punk." the other person said, standing up.

"I'm sorry... I just..."

"Isaac?" A girl's voice asked. Half ridden in the shadows stood a tired Jenna. Isaac looked at the person he ran into to see a boy his age with red, spiky hair.

"Jenna! Garet!" Isaac said in surprise.

"Isaac?" Garet asked. "Is that really you? Oh man, am I glad to see you!"

Before Isaac could speak another voice was heard, "Why have we stopped?"

"Stupid Garet ran into Isaac."

"Isaac's here? Why is he here?" A man with long, brown hair came into view.

"I don't know Felix," Jenna replied, "Why don't you ask him?"

"I'm here because my mother told me to run," Isaac said. Getting worried again he looked back to the remains of his house. The light wasn't there anymore. "I need to go save her!"

"So, that's what that light was..." Felix trailed off.

"Yes. It was Isaac's mother." The four of them flinched at the voice and looked to see a cloaked man standing behind a few trees.

"...Isaac? Do you know him?" Garet whispered to his friend.

"...No, but all I know is... run!" Isaac yelled, beginning to run to his left. The other three soon followed suit.

"Oh, so they want to play cat and mouse... very well." In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

"Who is that guy!" Jenna yelled out, looking back at the closely following cloaked man. 

"I don't know!" Isaac said back, forgetting all that had happened earlier. All of a sudden he heard a gasp and he stopped to find Jenna on the ground clutching her knee in pain.

"Ow..." She muttered, now glaring at a tree.

"Jenna!" Felix ran over to her and slid to her stance, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... I think. I only tripped on a branch."

Trying to stand up, she immediately fell down and screamed in pain, "Alright... it's worse then I thought."

"I'll have to have Garet carry you." Felix told her. Garet looked at him curiously and thought, _'But can't you do that, Felix?' _His question was soon answered.

"What? No! Go!" Jenna said, staring at Felix's hand grasping his sword's hilt tightly, "Go Felix!"

"No. Garet and Isaac, you guys run," He said standing up and looking at his sister.

"But... but what about you!" Garet yelled back.

Tapping the hilt of his sword in his scabbard, "I'll hold this guy off as long as I can... now go."

"But..."

"Just go!"

"No, Felix! Come on!" Jenna cried out, desperately trying to grab him.

"Jenna, I have to." The auburn haired girl looked down sadly, and nodded. Garet, watching Felix's posture carefully, picked Jenna up.

She placed her head on Garet's neck and whispered, "Bring me to him." The spiky haired boy nodded and brought her to Felix.

Isaac stood there, not hearing what she said but Garet's eyes grew wide as he heard. Jenna then clutched onto Felix tightly and the older brother hugged her.

"I love you Felix... please stay safe." Jenna said to him. Then nodding to Garet, Garet held her tightly and began to run. Isaac remained though and Felix noticed.

"Isaac, go."

"No!" Isaac replied, "I can help you."

"Is..."

"Well, well... having a nice chat are we?" A familiar voice asked, "Shouldn't you be running?"

"Isaac, he's here. Run. Now!" Pushing Isaac in the direction that Garet ran, Felix drew his sword quickly.

Isaac stood there scared, but then took a breath and wished silently that Felix could hold him off, and then ran.

"Now... where were we?" The cloaked man asked, coming out of the shadows, "What's this? You wish to fight me, boy?"

"Yes."

"Foolish boy."

"Shut up!" Felix yelled, lunging at the man.

* * *

'_Where are they?'_ Isaac wondered, running when he noticed that the path went downwards. It was too steep for him to stop and when he looked up he saw Garet holding Jenna while look down off the cliff. "Watch out!" 

"Huh?" Garet said turning around, not ready for the impact.

Isaac, not being able to stop hit Garet and Jenna off the cliff along with himself and down into the cold flowing river. Quickly after hitting the water, Isaac swam upwards and gasped for bits of air before the current took Garet, Jenna, and himself down the river.

"Garet?"

"Isaac! Over... here!" Garet managed to gasp out, water splattering his face. He held tightly to Jenna who had become unconscious. Using one arm he was able to get to land. He threw Jenna over onto the ground gently and turned to see Isaac come down the river quickly. "Isaac!"

"Help me!" Isaac yelled out frightened.

Garet lunged outwards into the water and swam towards his friend when he heard the rumbling of something falling. Looking ahead he noticed something.

A waterfall.

"Shit." He breathed out, now pumping more power into his arms to reach Isaac. "Isaac, grab onto me!" Extending his arm to Isaac, he tried desperately to reach him. Isaac in turn managed to just grab onto his fingers.

With what little Garet could do, he pulled him close to himself but noticed they were to close to the end, "Isaac... we could really use some of your powers here!"

The Venus adept, nodding shot his other arm out of the water and a golden light formed. Out from a tree a vine grew and lunged itself into Isaac's hand. Concentrating, they were pulled in by the tree and their own strength upon to safety only a few yards away from the fall. Catching a breath, they soon ran over to Jenna and tried to wake her up but couldn't.

Knowing they couldn't do much, they decided was best to get rations.

"I'll go find something, you stay here with her," Isaac said. Garet nodding watched Isaac get up and walk off into the forest. Turning back to the other Mars adept, he sighed. In one night, he had to run and fear for his life so much... his stomach then growled.

'_And miss dinner, too...' _

* * *

Laughing at the ending sentence, the children looked to the windows and saw that Sol had gone down and Luna was coming up. Their grandfather smiled genuinely, "Come now, my grandchildren, it is time for us to go to bed." 

"Aw, but I want to hear more! What happens to Isaac?" James asked intently.

"I think I shall save that for tomorrow, alright?"

"Aw... okay."

"I think Garet likes Jenna!" Rebecca said excitedly, "They sound like a perfect match!"

"You think so?" Their grandfather asked, "Are you sure?"

"Well... I'm not sure but... they sound so cute!" Rebecca almost screamed in excitement, "Do they fall in love? Do they? Do they?"

"I shall tell you sometime soon..." The old man yawned and stretched, "Come, let's go. These old bones aren't as good as they used to be."

Slowly walking up the steps, the man blew the last candle out and the children went to bed.

"So, Ground. Think I told the story like it happened?" The grandfather asked, entering his room. Soon, a small animal appeared on his shoulder.

"Almost. You forgot about Flint." The grandfather could almost see a grin as he too grinned. Another small animal appeared.

"Yeah, how could you forget about me?"

"I didn't forget; how could I forget anyways?" The grandfather asked, "Besides, that's a story I shall tell tomorrow." Getting dressed into his pajamas, he hopped into bed slowly, "Good night."

"...good night Isaac."

**

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, I actually finished a chapter! Jeebus Crisamos! Well, I'd love comments. Don't kill me for all those you _think_ or _know_ died! Sorry! **Wow, I actually finished a chapter! Jeebus Crisamos! Well, I'd love comments. Don't kill me for all those you or died! Sorry! 

**Thanks to:** :scratches head: Well... uh... a heck of a lot of people. You have no idea how much planning went into this tiny little fic. Thanks!

**Author's Note: **Kay, well if you liked the story or not... review please!


	2. Amalgamation Camps

**Something Worth Fighting For  
_Chapter Two: Amalgamation Camps_**_  
By: Black Demon567_

**Author's Note:** Heyas once again. Here's the second chapter. :shrugs: Hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Golden Sun or anything related to it unless you mean my cartridges. I paid for them with my own money. XD

- - - - - - - -

Calming himself down from the events that had happened earlier, Isaac looked to his left, and then to his right. Absolutely nothing in sight...

"This is hopeless," Isaac murmured to himself. Kicking the ground, he hit a rock the size of someone's head and yelped in pain, "Ah... crap that hurt!"

"You should watch where you decide to throw a temper tantrum then."

Isaac looked back in surprise but saw nothing but the empty forest that he had walked through, "Who are you?... Where are you?"

"I'm right here..." Isaac's body seemed to respond. Isaac looked down, and then looked up.

His face paled to the color that could only match snow, "...yes, I've gone crazy... my body is finally talking to me."

"No, you idiot. Honestly, you're almost as bad as that other boy Garet." In a flash of light, the creature that Isaac's mother had given him appeared on his shoulder.

"Woah!" Isaac yelped in surprise, falling on his butt to the ground. The dijjin fortunately hung tightly onto the boy's tunic and managed to not fall.

"Watch it!" The dijjin scolded.

"...sorry?" Isaac asked, whether or not to listen to such a small creature's orders. He soon stood up and looked at his shoulder where the dijjin stood.

"Apology accepted."

"Do you need something?" Isaac asked, returning to his search for food.

"Um... well, no." The dijjin replied.

"Well, why are you out?" Isaac queried, jumping over a root of a tree.

"To help you!" The dijjin chirped out happily, "I can do almost anything!"

"I see..." The boy nodded, "Then how about you do something that made this night never happen?" Isaac's tone was very cold.

"...I said almost," It said but then lifted its head upwards to the sky and a sound, oddly sounding like someone sniffing, came from it.

"What is it Ground?" Isaac asked, stopping his pace and looking at the small creature.

"I smell food," The dijjin then nodded in confirmation, "Yup, no doubt about it! That way!" It pointed its head at Isaac's left.

"Right." Following the dijjin's directions, he ran off, now smelling the smell that the dijjin had earlier. Filling his nostrils and making his mouth water a bit, he quickened his pace into an open area where a fire held a dead and skinned chicken held by a stick over it.

"...that's weird..." The dijjin murmured.

"What is?" Isaac asked, taking the chicken off the stick and using a bag he found at his side to hold the chicken.

"...I smelt something else here also."

"What do yo-" A loud battle cry interrupted him. Turning around Isaac saw a man, looking no older than the age of twenty-five flying towards him with his sword over his hand.

"Isaac! Summon me!" The dijjin yelled.

"What?"

"Summon me! Call my name!" The dijjin ordered quickly. The man was falling closer and closer to him.

"Um... Ground!" The dijjin then flew in front of Isaac and grew into the shape of a gold wall. The man's sword made contact with it, but the wall held and the man flew back into a tree. Isaac fell to the ground in shock. He could hear his heart rate going quicker and quicker. He looked at the small dijjin that stood in front of him. It was breathing rather heavily, and it looked tired. It turned slowly towards the boy with drooping eyes, its breath still heavy.

"...I'm a bit tired, I'm going to go rest," And with a flash the dijjin entered into Isaac's body, but Isaac felt no power return to him like the first time Ground had entered into his body.

"Ikr... ruf tet dryd puo bicr sa pylg fedruid duilrehk sa?" Isaac heard the attacker grumble, but he couldn't understand what the man had said.

"He must be a foreigner, but why did he attack me?" Isaac asked himself. _'Maybe because you were taking his food?'_ He mentally kicked himself for his short memory-loss moment, "Perhaps if I just... apologize and tell him my story he'll not attack me?"

Walking over to the man Isaac saw that he was badly wounded on the arm and could not get up, but Isaac would not go towards him in fear of his own life, "...Are you okay?"

"...rir?" The stranger replied in his tongue.

"Um... I don't understand you but..." Taking his glove off his right hand, he pointed his finger towards the man, "Are you..." Isaac then pointed to his own arm in comparison to where the man was wounded, "...okay?"

After a long pause, the man replied, "...yes."

Isaac sighed in relief, "Oh good, then you do understand me."

"Fryd tet oui cyo?" The man asked.

"...I guess not," The boy felt his hopes fall, "Well... my name is..." Pointing to himself to emphasize his point, "...Isaac. I am Isaac."

"...Isaac?"

"Yes, what is..." Now he pointed towards the man, "...your name?"

Another pause, "Picard."

"So your name is Picard, huh?" Kneeling next to the man now, he concentrated his power on Picard's arm. Energy of Venus' power flowed onto the wound and closed most of it, but then Picard placed his own hand and it glowed with the color of blue, and closed the wound completely. Isaac stood back quickly.

"You're a Mercury adept!" Isaac asked in surprise.

"...yes," Picard replied, "A-and yo-you're a Venus... ah... adept." Surprisingly, Picard knew some of the common tongue.

"Well, yes... I am," Isaac replied shyly, but then he remembered about his two friends that were hungry and scared, "I'm sorry but... I need that food for my friends." He pointed to the bag in which he had placed the chicken.

"Pid, dryd vuut ec seha," Picard replied, in a commanding tone, "E vuiht dryd vuut."

"Alright, I don't think you understand what I mean when I say I don't understand you."

Picard was about to argue when Isaac suddenly froze, he looked quietly in fear at Picard as he heard metal hitting together to make an ominous sound. He could hear soldiers walk quietly towards the area. Picard stood up, hearing the noises too. His hand was gripped on the hilt of his sword tightly, anticipating whether or not to take it out.

"You've been very difficult to find Isaac..." A quiet voice almost whispered. It chilled Isaac's spine.

"Isaac! Run! He got Felix, Jenna, and me!" Isaac could hear Garet frantically yelling at him from behind the tree, "Ru-"

There was then a loud sound that oddly sounded like someone getting punched hard. _'Oh no... Garet.'_ If that cloaked man had caught Felix and Garet both... there wasn't much Isaac could do but run. Golden eyes met blue as he looked at Picard. Both nodding, they quickly ran off from the area forgetting about the food. Even though Picard didn't understand what the man had said, he knew from looking at Isaac that he meant trouble.

Breathing heavily from running Isaac stopped and bent over, holding his hand on a tree.

The Mercury adept looked back, "Rinno Isaac!"

"I'll be... right there..." Isaac said, but the soldiers could be heard running towards them. Their feet pounding at the ground like drums, their war cries piercing the ears of everyone, their weaponry scaring all those who saw. In fear of his own life, Picard began to run again, hoping that Isaac would make it out alive.

"I'm just... too tired," Isaac muttered to himself, knowing the inevitable was soon.

"You know, you're father never gave up," A voice said from below him.

"What?" Isaac asked, looking down to see once again another dijinn, "Ground?"

"No, I'm Flint." The dijinn squeaked.

"Great, this day is getting even more eventful..." Isaac groaned. Flint quietly jumped on him, and entered inside Isaac's body without even asking, "You're welcome."

"For? I didn't get the chance to say thank you..." The voice of the cloaked man said, making Isaac's hair, if it possibly could even more stand on it's back end, "Of all adept's in this damned village, the son of a carpenter would be the most troublesome."

"What?"

"You let your friends do your dirty work do you Isaac?" The cloaked man said. His hands began to go for his own hood, "Though, that brunette haired kid did have quite some power in him..."

Isaac quickly took his sword out of its sheath.

"My, my Isaac... so aggressive," The cloaked man took down his hood to reveal blue locks of hair similar to the color of Picard's, green eyes that glowed dangerously, and a smile to match dancing upon his delicate face.

"Flint!" Isaac yelled, the dijinn responded by adding its influence in the flying blow of Isaac's sword. The sword fell, and it looked as if it would hit the unknown man but somehow he had blocked it. The dijinn that had been called looked a bit tired and returned swiftly into Isaac's body.

"Not bad... now try this!" The man yelled tauntingly, his hand surprisingly glowing the color of blue. Isaac's eyes bulged as he saw ice like missles fly at him. He jumped to his left to dodge, but one barely cut his left leg giving him ice burn. Isaac clutched the leg and used cure while biting his lip in pain.

"He's too strong," Ground said popping out. Isaac knew full well that this was true but...

"It's not like me to give up." Isaac stated, standing up and clutching his sword tightly. His teeth gritted with anger as he stared with his piercing blue eyes as yellow energy emitted from his very own body. The man with blue hair took a step back in awe as the ground shifted upwards around Isaac.

"...how?" The man asked himself. _'His power... he's become stronger! But how?'_ Quickly, he regained his cool and smiled, "No matter..." Opening his palms he roared, "Diamond Berg!"

"Ground!" The dijinn on Isaac's shoulder nodded and jumped out forming into a yellow barrier and taking the blow. After the attack, the dijinn weakened, flew back into Isaac's body and he felt his strength weaken but only by a little. "...I don't know who you are, but all I know is that..." He paused as his eyes grew wide. The man had been creating a second larger attack and was positioned to fire right at Isaac.

"What Isaac...? Cat got your tongue?" The man swung his arms in front of him, roaring something that Isaac couldn't make out because he heard another man's voice yelling.

"Glacier!" Ice particles flew at the man's hands making him drop his energy to floor, wasted. Growling with anger, the man turned to see another man leap towards him with a giant sword, which at the last second he blocked.

"Picard!" Isaac said in shock.

"Isaac... r-run!" Picard fumbled with words, motioning behind him with his hand.

"No," Isaac stated, walking slowly towards Picard's side and readied himself.

"...a Lemurian, hm?" The man asked, "Isaac... you bring with you such great surprises. He'll be quite a collection in the Amalgamation Camps."

"Amalgamation Camps?" Picard asked, repeating in a harsh accent.

"...places where we can put you adepts, simply." The man replied, "And now to bring this little game to an end." Outstretching his arms, two swords appeared at his hands.

Readying himself, Isaac closed his eyes. _'Guys? What can I do?'_ He thought to himself. But there was no reply other then the echoes of...

_"Only you know..." _

"Prepare to die Isaac," The man said in soft, deadly manner.

"I don't think so!" He roared back, running towards the man with his sword swung over his back. He leapt and swung his sword down hard only to find the man had disappeared. He looked up to see Picard blocking both swords from hitting Isaac himself at his side. Jumping up he swung at the unknown man only to be blocked with one of the swords.

_"Summon... the powers..."_

"...what powers?" Isaac gritted through his teeth, pushing forward with the block. Picard had jumped back and had used a psynergetic attack that successfully hit the man, but seemed to have little to no effect.

"Talking to yourself, Isaac?" Isaac turned to see a sword fly at his head which he dodged quickly but felt pain in his side. Looking down he saw one of the swords had hit him and he was bleeding.

"Blizzard!" The man yelled, sending ice-cold air towards Isaac flinging him into a tree.

"Ah!" Isaac cried in pain, falling to the ground and slumping against the tree.

_"...Venus... the powers of Venus."_

Isaac looked up to find the man swing with both blades against a weaponless Picard. He saw blood spill from one of the strongest men he had ever met in his life and watched that man fall to the ground in defeat.

"And now to finish you off Isaac," The man said, grinning.

_'Oh no... this is it...'_ Isaac thought to himself, grimacing in pain.

_"...don't worry Isaac... just trust your instincts." _

"...dad?" But there was no reply, but Isaac felt something in his heart. Looking up, he saw the man with his swords at Isaac's throat.

"Any last words, Isaac?"

Isaac smiled slightly, and nodded, "Yeah... Rameses!"

"What?" The unknown man asked, looking around as he saw the ground shape into sand and the ground itself open. A large creature in the shape of a sphinx but only with the head of a king, grabbed the man with his giant hand and squeezed him tightly. "Gaugh!"

The summon roared in anger as he threw the man into a tree, breaking it in half. Now used, the summon dispersed into sand.

"Ugh..." Isaac groaned in pain, using psynergy to heal his wound but stopped short when his vision became blurry. Slowly he lost conscious, but before he did he heard the words...

"General Alex!"

- - - - - - -

"Hey... wake up!" Isaac slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was being carried (dragged would be the better term) towards a small building, but he saw that there was no trees or water in sight. Only giant buildings with smoke coming out of them.

"Get in there you Adept bastard," A soldier cursed, throwing him into a small building. He hit the floor hard and squinted his eyes in pain.

"Isaac!" A boy's voice cried happily. Looking up, Isaac saw his bestfriend with a few bruises showing on his face.

"Garet!" Isaac stood up only to clutch his side in pain. He placed his body on the wall and Garet ran towards him, along with two other men.

"Isaac! You're safe!" Garet said happily, but then noticed Isaac's wound on his side, "You're hurt..."

"Don't worry, I'll fix that." Felix stated placing his hand on Isaac's wound. "Cure." Quickly, the wound healed up rather nicely.

"Thanks..." He smiled and stood up straight, the wound no longer bothering him and he smiled even more brightly to see... "Picard!"

"Isaac! Cunno, Isaac... cu cunno!" Picard replied, bowing but careful of the bandages around his stomach and chest where he had been hurt by the man.

"So Picard's his name huh? Felix was patching him up for hours... real mess. How'd you guys meet?" Garet asked.

"...we fought that man," Isaac said slowly.

"You guys both fought General Alex? So, let me guess that the one who put him in moderate condition was Picard here?" Felix asked, curious. He looked at the Lemurian, who had almost no clue what Felix had asked.

"...actually, that was me," Isaac said shyly. Felix turned to him and blinked a few times.

"What?"

"I don't know ho- wait, where's Jenna?" Isaac asked, "Actually, where are we?"

"She's on the girl side of this place... and we're in this place called..." Garet replied, but forgot what the place was called.

Felix sighed, "Isaac... we're in an Amalgamation Camp."

- - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Heh... Third Eye Blind gets me in the mood to write so thank them if you really want. Haha. Leave reviews! I like those muchly... like... more then... like... stuff. Yeah. ... XD

**P.S.** If you guys really wanna know what Picard said... check any _Al Bhed translators._


End file.
